1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which fixes a light source to a light guide plate to improve light efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying an image and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate on which a plurality of pixels is disposed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an image display layer disposed between the first and second substrates.
The image display layer is driven by the pixels, and an optical transmittance received from the backlight unit is adjusted by the image display layer to display the image. The image display layer may be a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or electrophoresis layer, for example.
The backlight unit may be classified into an edge type backlight unit disposed on a side surface of the display apparatus to generate light and a direct type backlight unit disposed under the display panel to generate light. The edge type backlight unit includes a light source for generating light and a light guide plate for guiding the light received from the light source upward. The light source is spaced apart from the light guide plate by a predetermined distance.